Want
by Palilth
Summary: Hermione had fallen prey to a certain Slytherin at the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts. Now in her 4th year, and broken up with Ron, she sees Malfoy's actions become obsessive and even more hostile. She finds herself at the mercy of this 6th year pure-blooded Slytherin. Draco wants one thing and that's Hermione. A Malfoy always gets what they want...Willingly or not.
1. Duplicity

**Summary:** Hermione had fallen prey to a certain Slytherin at the beginning of her first year at Hogwarts. Now in her 4th year and broken up with Ron she sees Malfoy's actions become obsessive and even more hostile. She finds herself at the mercy of this 6th year pure-blooded Slytherin. Draco wants one thing and that's Hermione. A Malfoy always gets what they want...Willingly or not.

 **Warning:** This story may contain rape, vulgar language, and displeasing views of women. Dark-fic.

Draco/Hermione

 **A/N:** There will be new characters introduced in this fan fiction. I also changed the age of a few characters. I will try to note everything at the beginning of each chapter. This is my first fan-fiction. I also adopted parts of chapter one from another story I found which inspired me to write this. The rest is written by me. In this story, instead of Emma Watson portraying Hermione, I felt that Lilly Collins best fit her. The rest are the same as cast in the Harry Potter films.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just twisting it for the pleasure of my own and others.

 **Ages(Class Years) Main Characters:**

Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton)- 19, 6th year

Hermione Granger (Lilly Collins)- 15, 4th year

Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe)- 16, 4th year

Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint)- 16, 4th year

* * *

Hermione growled into the regal armchair as she peaked at Lavender and _Won-Won_ , snogging their faces off. It disgusted her that he would go through so much just to prove that they were together. The PDA was something she had never taken part in. Harry took a glance of where she was glaring at and then looked back at her with a skeptical stare. Hermione felt her expression must have been an unpleasant one. Unsure if it was removable. Not caring if it had been or not during this situation, but she tried her best to not let it affect her. She was very unsuccessful in the process. The image of Ron and Lavender had been plastered into her mind since the beginning of this year and it irritated her to no end.

 _Coward_. She thought scornfully. A bad taste had been created in her mouth as she thought of the two. As Ron had stated. 'He has needs' and that she wasn't fulfilling them. Her not being ready for the next step had ended their short romantic relationship. He then moved on to Lavender... known by all to be the Gryffindor slag.

"I have to... do... things!" She accused as she sat up from her place. Harry just continued to eye her with a suspicious stare. Ron managed to tear away from Lavenders lips. As if he cared of her whereabouts.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her as she grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag. Lavender crossed her arms and glared at Ron who was running up to Hermione. She sighed loudly as Ron stood in front of her.

"What is it, Ronald?" Hermione hissed. Ron handed her a notebook. _A notebook? Seriously?_ She gritted her teeth and grabbed it from him. He noticed her look of frustration.

"Look, 'Mione..-

"Don't call me that... you don't get to call me that anymore..." He looked saddened at her words. He should feel terrible. Saying her name that way only reminded her of how things were with them when they were at their best. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right now that he was with HER. Though she didn't mean to sound so harsh it was simply how she felt.

"Look I was just giving you your notes. I know things between us are weird. You don't need to act this way whenever Lav is around. I wanted to remain friends and I meant that. Just please give things a chance... Hermione." He looked into her eyes. Her heart wrenched a bit in her chest. Why is he making her feel guilty for what he's done to her? SHE had been faithful, not him... Hermione looked away from his eyes.

"Notes... right. Ron, you don't get to do that; make me feel bad for what you did to me. I LOVED you and you broke me. You broke my heart. All because of sex, because I wasn't ready and you didn't respect that! So you moved onto being with that SLAG! I'm sorry but it would take more time." Hermione took hold of her charms homework and put it in her bag. She walked away from the situation. Never having to be the confrontational type of girl. He looked stunned as if speechless. _Go back to snogging your slag girlfriend._ Hermione wished to stay and point rashly at Lavender, she as well had looked shocked from the confrontation.

"I think Lavenders lips are getting cold." Hermione called back noticing that he stood there watching her leave.

"Come on don't be like that!" He yelled back. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Be like what? I'm just saying." Hermione crossed her arms. She heard Lavender cry and run up into the dorms. Ron marched toward her, looking down into her eyes sadly.

"You know I don't like her. I never felt the same about her as I did with you." Ron purred. Hermione felt heat grow in her cheeks. _Go purr to Lav._

"Hm. Could've fooled me." Hermione snapped quietly. Harry refused to engage himself in their business being a friend to both of them. A scent of butterscotch filled Hermione's nose. The scent of Lavenders cheap muggle store lip gloss that felt like a slap in the face as it came from Ron.

"Don't worry about it." Ron whispered.

"I'm not worried about anything I don't care about what you do with her." Hermione went to turn to the door, and be on her way, hoping Ron would do the same in the opposite direction. Ron caught hold on her wrist.

"Hermione, I know you better than that." Ron pulled her closer. She still glowered up at him. _He's such a prat. A selfish, overly sexual prat._ Hermione thought.

"Won-Won!" Lavender called from the dorms. Hermione snatched her wrist out of Ron's grasp. A grim glare in return. Ron frowned sadly.

"Have fun... _Won-won_." Hermione growled, avoiding his gaze of pity to leave the hall.


	2. Abomination

**AN:** I know chapters seem pretty short now but they will be longer in the future. More content to come.

 **Warning:** Explicit sexual behavior, language, and assault.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just twisting it for the pleasure of my own and others.

* * *

I hate Ron Weasley. Such a fool. No, I'm the fool. The fool to fall in love with him of all people in the first place. It ruined our friendship. I hate him. I hate everything about him. His red head, his clear blue eyes that had captured my breath. His light gold dusted freckles. How can't he get through one piece of homework without my help? He doesn't even deserve the space in my head. Ugh, I know even right now I'm lying... I know I must still love him. If I didn't care, then I wouldn't care to notice him snogging Lavender all bloody day. I don't hate Ron. I hate what he did to me. It's not like he cares enough about me to notice that. So why am I in love with someone so inconsiderate? Making me green with envy. Envious of Lavender Brown for getting to have him now.

 _Jealous of someone who can't even answer a question when called on. What does Ron even see in her? He needed someone that would satisfy his... needs. Not someone like me, but I'm not a prude. I can't be. Maybe it is my fault, but it's not going to change my feelings of jealousy. I remember when Ron was jealous of Krum. Thinking of that now makes me smitten, but... He wouldn't even care if Krum came back now and took me to himself... would he?_

Hermione shook her head of thoughts. She decided not to let thoughts of Ron and Lavender consume her and to head to the library so that she could finish the homework due months ahead of time. Many of her Gryffindor comrades headed the opposite direction towards the fields to watch Quidditch practice. Not many of them took time out on a Saturday to complete homework. Outside of Ron and Harry, she didn't care to have many friends. It didn't seem necessary to her. It was only reasonable to her to keep a small circle that could rely on but now, considering the current events it was more of a bad idea. Hermione had never been the socialite. She did have other friends; those that she may have to spend more time with since Lavender had intruded into that small circle. It would have never crossed her mind that Ron would stoop this low. Even Harry had admitted it, but 'teenage boys will be teenage boys' as her father had told her on many occasions. _I guess I finally know what he meant by that now._

As Hermione reached the library she went to her usual spot. The back corner was made up into a study hall. No one really ventured this far into the Library. Not a lot of people anyway. That didn't stop Madam Pince from occasionally snooping on her. Magic wasn't allowed here and she was always very strict about rules. Seemingly bored with her life, these ridiculous rules would satisfy her craving for giving detention to anyone she'd see fit. Hermione didn't see her at the entrance or by the front check-out desk which was a bit odd.

Hermione sat her books down at the small desk facing the window and looked toward the shelves, and also figuring that she needed the same book on advanced charms and runes. It just so happened to be placed on one of the highest of shelves in her section. Though, it wasn't where she had left it previously. Hermione stood on her toes. Reaching high enough and groaning at the reach but not making much progress in attaining it. She thought that she might need to acquire a stool when suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands placed on her waist. The feeling of someone pressing hard against her back, and breathing harshly against her neck as if to purposefully smother her against the shelves. Hermione froze and watched as a pale arm effortlessly reached over her and grabbed the book she was desperately trying to reach. She didn't want to turn around to see who the person was, but she had an idea of who it had been.

"Looking for this Granger?" They whispered in her ear entirely too close... Malfoy. Hermione noticed the arrogance and smugness in his voice. The only person she knew at Hogwarts that spoke that way. His breath pricked her neck in a way she had unfortunately been familiar with but her body still felt paralyzed. The 6th year Slytherin had hated her guts in her first year but after a while, he never stopped staring at her with every chance he got. It was with a look she hadn't seen until she seen the same exact expression on Ron's face last year. _Lust._ It disgusted her knowing that Malfoy wanted something from her the same as Ron, though he did make it very clear to her in her second year. Fortunately, her body finally reacted; jumping into action and forcefully removing his rough hands from her waist.

"Don't touch me! W-what do you want Malfoy?" She turned to face him and noticed that he was abnormal, uncomfortably close, and tall looking down at her with that same look in his cold blue eyes. It made Hermione shiver to her core and also a bit disgusted. Malfoy put the book behind him on the desk and smirked viciously.

"Is that any way to thank me for helping you? How many times have I told you to watch your tongue when speaking to your superiors you little mud-blood? Though I don't mind it, I like when my women fight back. You know damn well what I want Granger I thought I made that very fucking clear." He smirked down at her and forced her chin up in a bruising grip so that she could look into his eyes. Hermione flinched at the word... mud-blood. It's what he called her when he became aggravated. When he wanted to remind her of who was on top. It'll never work with her, though it seems that it already has. Hermione wanted so bad to smack the look off of his face but didn't want to deal with the consequences. Knowing that he was sometimes more rough with her if she did try to fight.

"I'll never thank you. I didn't ask for your help or to touch me, and I don't appreciate you following me Malfoy." Hermione lowered her tone. Also, knowing that he did have a temper. Madam Pince was nowhere to be found at the moment. It seemed as if no one was here to witness this. She didn't even bring her wand with her which was forgetful of her.

"Oh, you'll be asking for it soon. Begging even. I know Weasel dick couldn't have ever satisfied you. Not how I can. I can put my hands wherever I want on you. Are you giving me orders little girl?" Hermione's eyes began to water as she looked into his menacing eyes and glared. Malfoy moved closer, pushing her up against the bookshelf harder and grabbing her wrists in one of his hands to pin them above her. She struggled to get free, but it seemed so easy for him to take control like this. He would intentionally follow her and remind her of how easy it was for him to control her. The tears had fallen down her cheeks in exchange, remembering what he had told her in her second year. The first time he had encountered her alone and assaulted her. _'If you tell anyone of this, I'll have your precious little blood traitor friends killed... even your parents. I know where they live little mud-blood and I'll show no mercy fucking your tight little cunt afterward.'_ After that incident, Hermione had simply tolerated his assaults. She made excuses for the bruises on her wrists and arms. Even on her thighs, though he never did what he said he would do. He knew that she was a virgin and that must've amused him in some sick, twisted sort of way.

"Please, Malfoy don't-"

"Please what? What did I say to call me hm? You call me by my name. You fucking obey what I say or I will follow through with my promises." His face moved to the crook of her neck as he inhaled. It almost made her vomit that's how disgusted she was at the moment. His other hand moved between her thighs as he sucked her there. That hand rubbed her in places no one had touched. Not even herself. She bit her lip rigidly to quiet her involuntary moans and silence her sobs. Hermione didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't feel pleasure from this. Never like this, though he seemed to notice this. She felt her panties dampen uncontrollably. Malfoy had stolen many of her undergarments after he assaulted her. She didn't understand why. Hermione guessed that it was just to fulfill his grotesque fantasies of her being so helpless.

"D-Draco please-"

"Mmm... You've really filled out over the years, haven't you? You have no idea how hard it's been for me not to take you. Not to fuck you right. I want so badly to bend you over this table right now and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow, but I'm saving that for later. We'll see how long that lasts." He chuckled as she felt him smirk against her neck. Hermione's eyes closed tight as that hand pulled her panties down. Again rubbing at the spot between her thighs. Wet. She had tried so hard not to be aroused but at all instances, her body had betrayed her thoughts. Only on a few occasions did he actually kiss her. This was one of them. He crashed into hers as she felt a huge hardness grind against her stomach. That frightened her to no end. Hermione felt that she couldn't move as she was trapped by him. More tears fell down her face in exchange. She screamed silently as His hot slimy tongue invaded her mouth and by surprise, her eyes opened. It's never been an experience with her. Not even with Ron. He finally let go and looked into her eyes. She watched as he slipped her panties into his pocket after ripping them off and let go of her wrists.

"I will have you soon... Remember what I said _Mione?_ If I see you with Weasel dick again I'll be very angry, and you know how I get when I'm angry right? You belong to me and only me. Understand?" She nodded and looked away from him which made him growl with anger. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her eyes to look into his. Hermione knew that there would be a bruise there later. It couldn't be avoided.

"Do you fucking understand?" He hissed forcefully. Wiping tears from her cheeks. He looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Draco." Hermione replied obediently. Wanting this to be over as soon as possible, wanting him to go away, wanting all of this to end, but she knew that she didn't have such good luck with getting things her way. His cold eyes somewhat softened as his thumb moved to her bottom lip looking as if he wanted to kiss her again. Her skirt had ridden up at her thighs and she felt very uncomfortable knowing that anyone could walk past this section of the library and see them. Malfoy seemed to have had enough confidence knowing that it wouldn't happen. He probably had a lookout. Knowing him, all of this was probably a setup.

"You're so beautiful you know that? Way too beautiful to be a mud-blood, but forbidden. You know what my father says? Mud-bloods should only be used for one thing... reproduction. That's how we rid the wizarding world of dirty filth. But you, I'll have you as my wife. I don't even need to court you, or even ask your filthy Muggle father for your hand. Greatest witch of your class. Only Malfoy's deserve the best Granger. I won't have anyone taking what's rightfully mine." He smirked and looked down at her skirt. Hermione felt so defeated. There was no way out of this, but marriage? She felt his cold hand rub at her thigh again. Her body shook with fear under his gaze yet, she felt frozen again. Draco loved playing these games with her. She now knew the reason why he tortured her this way.

"I-I'm too young to marry. I'm 15." She mumbled softly looking into his eyes. The look of arrogance never leaving. She felt a new set of tears coming and they couldn't be stopped. The thought of never seeing her parents again washed over her. Harry, or even Ron. Malfoy chuckled.

"Yes. At your age, you should be the most fertile. Marriage works differently in the wizarding world you should know that. Fucking know-it-all. At the end of this year, you will have my name, and you will have my children. You will be my wife. I purchased another manor just for that purpose, and you won't be going home to see your filthy Muggle family ever again. If you disobey, I will have them killed. Believe me, I am a man of my word." Hermione sobbed. She didn't want this. Never did. If she knew that coming here meant that she wouldn't ever see her parents again then she wouldn't have come at all. Hermione forced her head to nod and looked into his eyes. He seemed pleased with himself. Draco's always got what he wanted it seems.

"Good girl." He bent to capture her lips with his again, groaning, and rubbing his hardness against her after easily lifting her by her thighs to hang at his sides. Hermione struggled which made him growl with anger as he bit her lip. Making her whimper and sob quietly at this torture. Malfoy moaned again, pushing her skirt up further and watching as his hardness moved against her. Hermione's eyes had shut tight as she felt him suck and nip roughly at her neck. She wanted to disappear. It almost felt like an outer-body experience to her. Like her mind exited her body. Then he chuckled again, shaking her to reality and put her to her feet. Malfoy looked at his crotch making her gaze follow in horror. A small wet spot formed there from what he did to her. It made her cheeks redden and more tears streaked over them.

"Don't worry. I'll wear it with pride. After all, look what you did to me. Hard as a fucking rock but father makes me wait. The nerve of him." At that Malfoy walked away. Leaving her to herself making her fall to her knees in a heap. Her body still shook with fear, and the feeling the cold draft under her skirt didn't help her feel any different. She no longer wanted to study or do homework here. All she wanted to do now was lie in bed and cry her eyes out.

Hermione quickly grabbed her things after fixing herself, trying to make it seem that nothing had happened. She was afraid that he might come back which made her bolt from the library and quickly to her tower. Luckily, she didn't see him again. This was the worst he's been by far.


	3. The Game

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone. This is my first fanfiction. I was really nervous at first to submit content but I'm getting over that now. I will try to submit at least one chapter every other day. I'm still getting used to how this works so. Suggestions are also welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just twisting it for the pleasure of my own and others.

* * *

Hermione lied in bed. Her pillow was nearly soaked from crying most of the day. During that time no one had come up to the dorms. She mostly preferred it that way and hoped that no one would ever witness her looking so weak. She felt helpless and powerless from the situation. After getting back to the dorms she headed to the shower desperate to be clean. She feels like that whenever Malfoy molests her, though no matter how much she scrubbed herself raw she still felt dirty and unclean. Hermione was stuck in her thoughts. So outside of reality that she didn't hear the anyone enter the common room, but heard someone walking up the steps to where she lay.

"Hermione?"It was Ginny. The door had opened and revealed the redhead with an expression filled with worry and compassion. Hermione quickly wiped her face of tears and covered her neck the best she could. She knew that it wouldn't be possible to fully get rid of the evidence from her crying, but hiding the marks on her neck was more a priority. Ginny looked at her with sad eyes and moved to sit on the bed next to her. Ginny then grabbed her hand.

"Did my brother do this to you?" Ginny asked with venom in her voice as her expression changed to malice. Out of everyone, Ginny knew how Hermione felt about Ron most. How Ron had left her to be with Lavender. She gave Ron hell for that which made Hermione happy to be the friend of at least one reasonable Weasley. Ginny's kind, honorable, sweet, and such a good friend. The anger hadn't subsided in Ginny's eyes but Hermione didn't answer her. She couldn't tell anyone what she really went through and risk having her family and friends killed. Hermione felt that all of this was her fault.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine Ginny just tired." Hermione looked away from Ginny's eyes and covered herself more with the quilt she used. Ginny looked at her in disbelief and Hermione didn't blame her. She had to lie to protect them. All of them. Even if she did suffer immensely.

"You don't look OK Hermione. Everyone's been looking for you. You missed dinner and Ron was feeling guilty. He didn't sit with that slag today either. Did something happen between the two of you again?" Hermione stiffened. _Ron's feeling guilty?_ _Yeah, that's rich_. _The day that Ron shows sympathy is also the day that pigs fly_.

"I don't care about Ron... Nothing happened with us. I just... I want to be left alone. Please. I'm happy that you're here and that you care so much but I'm fine Ginny, honestly." Hermione rolled over and pulled the quilt up over her head. It was for the best. She figured that maybe one day she could tell Ginny what was really going on, or what had really been happening with her. Hermione didn't realize that she missed dinner but she was hardly hungry in the first place. Her appetite didn't seem to exist today. Hermione still felt disgusted and sick to her stomach. The bed moved slightly as Ginny stood from the bed. Hermione could tell that she was a bit on edge.

"Okay... I'll be in the common room studying if you want to talk." Ginny said with concern in her voice. She walked from the dorms and quietly closed the door. It had gotten dark. Hermione just wanted to sleep. To forget all of this. Dreaming seemed like the only escape now, but only when the nightmares didn't intrude.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione groaned, pulling the blanket down from her face. There stood Ginny with a grin hovering over her in Gryffindor robes... on a Sunday. _Sunday!?_ Hermione sat up and looked over at her clock, careful not to expose too much skin. 11:30am. _Did I sleep in?_ She signed, wiping her slightly puffy eyes and looking up at Ginny.

"Are you still coming with me today to the Quidditch match?" Ginny frowned down at her. Hermione almost completely forgot about the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin because of recent events. She got out of bed and tried to smile. Even though she really didn't feel like going she already made Ginny a promise. Ginny smiled in response.

"Of course I am. I just slept in. I didn't mean to I guess since I was so tired... I'll get ready and meet you in the common room." Ginny smiled wider and nodded. She didn't really have many friends. Just like Hermione, she stuck with Ron and Harry. Though she may have a crush on Harry, who knows? Hermione walked to her small wardrobe and pulled out her Gryffindor wear. Her plaid skirt and sweater along with a scarf. It was warm outside and she may be the only one wearing a scarf today. It was either that or wear nothing to cover her neck at all but she had to manage somehow. Hermione also had very few undergarments left. It's near the end of the school year so she figured that it didn't matter much.

Hermione went into the dorm bathrooms and undressed. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably at the soreness she felt. She'd been sore many times after the encounters. Hermione had gotten used to the bruises and trying to hide them had been the hardest part but it had been getting easier. Besides casting a spell to hide them for short periods of time she had found other methods. Hermione hated to cry because of him. The love bites on her neck newly formed would be the hardest to cover this time, if they could even be called 'love bites'. She didn't understand why he did this to her. _To mark me. To brand me as his, he said._ After getting dressed Hermione left for the common room where she found Ginny waiting for her impatiently. Everyone else had already left for the match except for a few that stayed to rushed doing their homework.

"Great! Let's head out. I'm sure we'll make it just as it starts." Hermione nodded and followed beside the red head girl. Since Harry was the Gryffindor Seeker Ginny would almost never miss one of his games. Seems everyone else BUT Harry knew of Ginny's crush on him. Hermione, however, didn't really care for going especially since Malfoy would be playing on the opposite team today. The spells Hermione had placed on her bruises and marks would last long enough until she got back to the dorms and then she would have to re-apply them.

They both made it to the stands in record time thanks to Ginny nearly dragging Hermione by her wrist which made Hermione slightly wince in pain. Thankfully Ginny didn't notice this. At the stands, they took first row seats in the Gryffindor section. Hermione was surprised that they hadn't been taken. Ginny must've made a few threats. I wasn't the first time she's done it. Another reason why Hermione adored Ginny. They both saw Ron and Harry mounted on their brooms in the air over the field. The game was just about to start and Hermione felt uncomfortable being there. Her body sensed something that she did not. Hermione bit her lip softly and surveyed the rest of the field. Fred and George the Gryffindor beaters were their usual selves joking about at the end of the field while most of the Slytherin's looked at them harshly and avoided them, tired of their antics. Then she spotted Malfoy. He had been staring at her again with that same look accompanied with a bit of agitation. Probably the reason why the hairs on the back of her neck stood at full attention since she arrived. Those blue eyes penetrated her. It was almost as if he was right there next to her terrorizing her. They never looked away. Not until the Madam Hooch blew the whistle to begin the match. Ron, though he was a Chaser, seemed to have noticed Malfoy's gaze as well. Then looking back at her with confusion. _Oh no..._

Ron's thoughts must've subsided as everyone took to action on the field. Harry was far too focused on the golden snitch as well as Malfoy but Ron had still had his eyes on him. The bludgers were let loose and the quaffle was thrown into the air. After that Hermione zoned out. She couldn't be her normal self with Malfoy around. At every moment, Malfoys eyes met hers. Her thoughts had jumbled around in her head. They way he looked at her made her queasy, almost sick. Hopefully, for her, it would soon be over.


	4. The Encounter

**Warning:** Forced sexual acts, vulgar language, and displeasing views of women in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just twisting it for the pleasure of my own and others.

* * *

Hermione left the field as soon as the game came to an end. Slytherin had won surprisingly since Malfoy nearly killed Harry for the snitch. He finally had gotten his way. It didn't matter to her though. Today is Sunday and she needed to finish her Charms homework before tomorrow. Going to the library was out of the question since it would be the first place Malfoy would look for her, or anyone really. Everyone must still be on the field or heading back to the castle now since the hallways were empty. Hermione felt bad for leaving Ginny behind but she was probably waiting for Harry and Ron anyways. Hermione gasped in pain, as suddenly she felt her arm being yanked. She cried and winced as she was pulled into one of the empty classrooms. The breath got knocked out of her lungs as she was pushed up against the back wall abruptly.

"Thought you were being clever now Granger?" Malfoy smirked down at her, a bit sweaty and ruffled from the field. He frowned once he looked down at her attire. Hermione almost began to hyperventilate as her body went into shock again. She opened her mouth as if to scream but nothing came from her. Instead, Malfoy chuckled.

"Go ahead, scream... I placed a silencing spell on the room just in case." Hermione bit her trembling lip. She had been so wrong. Maybe it would've been better for her to go back to the dorms with Ginny. She felt like an idiot. Malfoy pulled at her scarf and watched as it fell to the floor.

"You know how fucking pissed I get? Watching you wear those despicable colors at your own husband's Quidditch match. Cheering for the other team..." He almost growled, lowering his face to hers. One of his hands had painfully squeezed her waist while the other grabbed at her jaw. He lifted it as if to examine her neck.

"What's this?" He traced the marks on Hermione's neck with his nose. The charm must've worn off. "Covering my marks like this... how dare you. Fucking mud-blood. You're lucky I fancy you. You should feel honored that I love- ...That I even fucking want you." He hissed, Grabbing Hermione's jaw tighter in his hand and forcing her to look into his eyes. Anger fumed in his eyes. He was angry at her for his own slip-up. _Love? No. Malfoy's aren't capable of love._

"I had to cover it Draco... What if Ron saw, or Harry? What would I say to them?" She trembled underneath him and watched as his eyes softened. The hand on her jaw loosened as well. Draco's eyes shifted to her lips then his face moved closer to her neck. He sucked on those marks. He seemed to think that they symbolized proof that she belonged to him. He wanted to remake them.

"I suppose. Next year you won't need to hide them... I can make as many marks as I want on you. You won't be coming back here. Then again neither will I. This is my last year." She felt him smirk against her neck. Not only will she have to marry him, but she won't get to finish her years at Hogwarts?

"But Mal-Draco! I have 2 years left, I can't just... not come back!" He growled, the hand on her hip tightened, his face came so close to hers and formed a scowl.

"It's already settled. You don't need to finish. Your duties are to be my wife, have my children, and have dinner ready for me when I get home. Oh, and keeping those pretty legs of yours spread for me." He smirked again. His statements made her sick. Almost physically ill. Hermione started to cry. This wasn't fair to her. Nothing had been fair to her since her second year. Why can't she have a choice? Why did this have to happen to her? Malfoy went back to sucking on her neck, occasionally to her lips. His hand found its way to her inner thigh. He slowly rubbed there, making her eyes shut tight so that she couldn't witness it. More tears fell down her cheeks but he didn't seem to care. She had no choice but to let him do what he wanted. He kissed her lips. This time with a bit of patience. He wasn't rushing like the many times before. He was soft and careful with her lips, the hand on her waist loosened and moved softly to her upper thigh, the other one as well. Draco easily lifted her against him and moved her knees around his sides. His lips moved to her neck again, licking her there and softly kissing the newly formed marks.

"I want to try something. Don't fucking move or this could be worse for you." He hissed, sitting her on one of the desks as he stood tall between her legs.

"Draco, please... I can't-" He grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and easily pushed her to her back. Shackles appeared to bind them there after he whispered something under his breath. _Wandless magic..._

"Shut the fuck up. Do you always have to ruin everything?" He hissed, nibbling under her jaw and kissing down her neck after forcing her legs apart further. His hands ventured up her thighs at the band of her panties, this time ripping them from her hip and pulling them off. He kissed further until reaching the collar of her shirt, sitting up and yanking that off as well while popping all the buttons. Hermione heard them hit the floor. Her chest is now exposed to him. She heard him groan and felt him move back over her, kissing between her covered breasts and along the bits uncovered. His other hand reached behind her to unclasp her white cotton bra. Hermione kept her eyes shut. No one's ever seen her so exposed... ever. Tears fell uncontrollably. Malfoy stood and looked down at what he revealed, soon moving back down over her after groaning. His rough lips softly kissed and licked her left nipple.

"You're so perfect... everything about you is perfect, beautiful, soft." He mumbled as he did the same to her right nipple, making Hermione gasp as if in pain but the pleasure she felt was unimaginable. She didn't want him to see that. She didn't want to watch him. He thought she was perfect yet called her mud-blood... Hermione hardly saw herself as beautiful but he did, and he wanted to keep her to himself. To hide her away from the world. Selfish. Hermione opened her eyes and watched as he placed soft wet kisses in a line down her tummy. He kept going until he reached the hemline of her skirt. Malfoy had already ripped her panties to shreds. This was the last article of clothing left beside her socks. Her shoes fell off when he placed her on the desk. Hermione tugged at the shackles trying to get her wrists free but it failed to help. Her struggling seemed pointless.

"Just relax. If you're a good girl I won't bite. I just want a taste." A smirk plastered on his face as he slipped her skirt off. She now lay completely naked in from of him. Everything exposed. She heard his sharp intake of breath making her whimper. Never being more scared of something in her life. He probably also noticed the bruises on her skin left by him previously.

"Breathtaking..." He whispered, kissing her pelvic bone and down further. He skipped her center and grabbed her knees, spreading her legs apart and kissing the sides of her inner thighs. Closer and closer to her bare center. He sucked a few times to leave marks there. Hermione felt wetness pool at her center and knew it wasn't doing anything to help her case. She didn't want this. Malfoy's thumb caressed and circled her clit, making Hermione hold her breath and bite her lip harshly. Malfoy groaned in response to her wetness. She looked to see him suck on the finger he touched her with. Which seemed so revolting to her.

"So wet for me already, eh?" Malfoy kissed her inner thigh as his face moved closer and closer. She closed her eyes tight and held her breath, jumping as she felt his slick tongue lick between her hot wetness. She couldn't hide her moans which made Malfoy smirk and groan.

"Mmm...Weasel dick never tasted you properly?" He chuckled, circling his tongue around her clit, groaning and sucking on her pink blushed lips. "Fuck you taste good". Hermione whimpered louder, slightly squeezing Malfoy's head between her thighs instinctively rubbing against him but not meaning to. Just trying to get him away from her somehow.

"I hate you... " She whined, making him almost moan. Then his mouth attacked her center with harshness, biting and sucking her there as if it were her neck. He really didn't show mercy to her. Hermione gasped again as he bit her inner thigh, grabbing at his blonde hair tightly after the shackles had disappeared from his lack of concentration. Malfoy groaned into her center and she had noticed his other hand under the desk making jerks of movement but she didn't care. She felt his tongue circle her clit again, then he sucked again. Not stopping or noticing her cries for him to stop. She didn't know what the feeling was that came. She felt a pressure build up in her lower tummy that she never felt before. Hermione didn't understand. Almost as if she would explode at that very moment. It scared her. The feeling intensified as her moans got louder. Malfoy grabbed harshly at her thigh and yanked her closer to him. His hand had almost circled her thigh entirely. Hermione knew that there would be another bruise there the next day. Her back hit the desk as she bit her lip harshly and closed her eyes. He kept going. He ignored her pleas. He wanted her to explode.

"Draco!" She yelled as she yanked at his hair harder to stop him yet he kept going. Hermione moaned loudly, feeling her back arch instinctively. The release came and she breathed harshly, moaning and shaking against him. It was the most pleasure she had ever felt. The only pleasure like this she had ever felt. The feeling made her quiver. He moaned as she rubbed against him, riding out her first orgasm. He then kissed her thigh, nibbling along and up her tummy, licking and sucking on her tender nipples and then to her neck again. He groaned, kissing and sucking there at the same spot.

"That rat ever make you cum like that? You came so fast... I guess not." He whispered sultrily against her neck after grabbing her wrists and forcing them above her head again while he made more marks on her with his lips. The weight of him slightly crushed her. Her body felt frozen and powerless and she felt humiliated for allowing him to affect her this way. For allowing him to see the way he affected her.

"Never touched yourself a night? Or in the bath? I'm surprised. I gave you your first orgasm and I'll be the first inside of you." He grinned, nipping at her ear. Hermione felt the hardness of him against her inner thigh making her body tense in fear.

"Relax. I can't have you yet. Only after marriage. Father and his fucking rules. Believe me, I'll be plowing you every night. You've always tempted me... like a siren. Your beauty is nothing like I've ever seen, and you taste exquisite as I expected." Malfoy let go of her wrists after kissing her lips, standing up and grabbing her panties. Instead of taking them he slid them back on after spelling them back together, which confused her. She didn't know what to say. Hermione sat up, covering herself with her arms and feeling her cheeks redden. She couldn't look him in the eyes or move.

"Reparo" He whispered while holding her shirt. "Stand up." He demanded. Hermione stood, looking down at the floor. The tears were at brink again but she didn't know why. Her body responded to him in ways she never thought possible. In ways, she didn't want to feel with him. Not even with Ron. Malfoy yanked her arm, pulling her to him. She watched as he put on her shirt, slowly and softly buttoning it, then putting on her skirt. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers afterward. More tears were still in her eyes and haven't fallen. Then he put on her scarf, grabbing at her jaw next after pulling her close to him.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I know sometimes I could seem entitled, arrogant, cold, whatever, but I've felt something for you that I haven't with anyone. I've wanted you for so long...Since, since I first laid eyes on you." His forehead fell and rested against Hermione's, closing his eyes. He seemed content, vulnerable to what he's admitted to her. He looked into her eyes, a pang of guilt struck his. She saw it. Her legs still quivered from the release he gave her and he noticed. Hermione took in a deep, shaky breath. Taking in the situation she was in at the moment. Draco Malfoy of all people admitting he had feelings for her. _This must be the Twilight Zone._ She thought to herself.

"Well, you show your affection in a terribly scary way. I- I thought you and Pansy-"

"Fuck Pansy. The slag. All I do is fuck her but all I think of is you. Only you. It's always been you. I already tried erasing you from my mind. I'm not denying what I desire anymore. Pure-blood or not, Pansy is nowhere near as perfect as you. I'm... sorry for the way I present my love but, you do belong to me. No-one else. Especially not a fucking Weasel rat...And I'll be damned if I ever let that happen again." He hissed. _I'm a human being..._ She wanted to say. Faster than she could blink he removed himself, leaving the classroom and making her feel conflicted. Confusion washed over her face. _Was Draco Malfoy just... apologizing?_ Hermione thought as stood there deeply confused for a few minutes after he left her there. She now heard people roaming the halls figuring that everyone had been coming back from the match. Hermione felt the sobs coming as tears streaked her cheeks, not knowing how to escape this. Not knowing how to sort out the confusing feelings that jumbled up inside of her.

* * *

It was near the end of the year now. Everyone in their 6th year was graduating and completing their O.W.L.S along with their N.E.W.T.S. Hermione accepted the fact that she would never get to that point. She tried so many times to convince Malfoy to let her finish over the past few months but he never let up. Ron had his suspicions of Malfoy since the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor earlier on. He'd been asking many questions and investigating which eventually made Lavender Brown break up with him. Though it didn't affect Ron the way Lavender wanted it to. _I guess he really didn't have feelings for her._ Like he told her that day... Since then Ron had been trying to get back with Hermione and she'd done everything she could to avoid him. Arguments would only arouse suspicion. Even Harry noticed his pursuits but stayed out of their romantic relationship altogether. It didn't mess with their friendships.

Hermione had been studying hard as well the past few weeks for her exams. Ron barely ventured into the library so she thought it had been brilliant of her to spend most of her time there; though she did move her study hall to a more open area thanks to the incident. Malfoy occasionally visited and though he wasn't as harsh as the previous encounters it still made Hermione feel uneasy. She suspected it had something to do with either his exams or the fact that she was in Madam Pince's sights. She heard that he had already passed his N.E.W.T.S with flying colors. He even got accepted into the Auror program but declined. Whatever his plans were for the future she didn't care but she knew that she would be a part of it somehow. He never let her forget that. Since he graduated he hasn't left for home and even after Hermione had passed all of her exams with ease. Everyone in the 6th year had already left. The rest of the students didn't leave for another day for the summer. Hermione knew why he stayed.

"Mione?" Ginny waved her hand over Hermione's face. Hermione felt to be in trance from thinking so much. In other words, zoned out. She finally accepted that she would never see Ginny again. For the sake of her parents, she had to obey. Until there was something she could do. None of her friends knew what would truly become of her. Hermione sighed. They were at dinner in the main hall. The last they would have before summer actually began for them. The last Hermione would ever spend at school she grew to love so much. Slytherin won the house cup year but Hermione lost interest in most school activity now. She had noticed Draco sitting at the Slytherin table staring at her straight across from where she sat. Hermione knew by instinct that it hadn't been by accident. The other students were mostly afraid to sit with Draco. Crab and Goyle were there beside him as usual, being a year younger than Draco. The both of them also smirked her way. Hermione shivered, wanting to dismiss the idea that they knew more than they let on. The rumors of Draco being a Death-eater didn't help his case. She didn't doubt that it wasn't true, knowing him and his plans with her for the future. He's also a Malfoy. Thought to be Salazar's heir yet he later denied it. Pansy had left being in the same year as Draco going who knows where. Hermione heard from a few others that Pansy had been furious with Draco for dumping her so harshly. Ron occasionally glared at him but it didn't seem to faze Draco. It was almost like he enjoyed pestering Ron.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking her way with a small smile. She would miss Ginny the most. Ginny had been there for her through so many girl troubles and emotions. Things that Harry and Ron wouldn't understand being the guys that they were.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over during the summer a little. Harry will be there. Though it would be weird with Ron there. I could kick his ass plenty for you though." She grinned at Hermione. Hermione's heart clenched. She wished she could be there. To continue her life at Hogwarts and with her friends...

"I wish I could Ginny. I really do but, my parents and I are going to be really busy this summer. We're going to visit my gran in Australia and travel around I believe." Hermione lied. She had no choice but to lie. It was that or tell her the truth. The truth will get them all killed. Ginny frowned and nodded.

"Well. Could you send postcards at least? I've never been to Australia that sounds wonderful. I wish I could go with you. I don't think we're doing anything this summer but visit my brother Charlie and see Percy off." Hermione nodded, smiling and promising that she would, though she didn't know if she could. Harry and Ron were talking with Neville and Luna, both of which had formed a relationship none of them knew about until a few weeks ago. They did make a somewhat perfect couple. Hermione sighed again, trying to ignore the stares from the other table. It was time.

"Ginny, I'm feeling a bit tired. I don't think I'll be going to the summer party tonight. I've just been studying hard lately. I'm going to go pack and rest. I'll see you in the dorms." Hermione stood and waved at Ginny. Ginny nodded and smiling, understanding. She out of all people knew how hard Hermione worked when it came to her grades and studying. Hermione didn't glance at the Slytherin table and hoped Draco didn't make it obvious that he was going to follow her. She knew he was. It was almost a habit of his. Hermione made it to the halls, walking alone toward the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was either in their common rooms, in the dining hall or out in the dungeons partying for the end of the year since tomorrow everyone would be leaving. Hermione wouldn't get to say goodbye and she knew that. Draco had made it clear that they would be leaving tonight. Just as she thought, Draco had been following her. He grabbed her wrist but not as hard as when he first started man-handling her.

"Going to pack your things right? We'll be leaving in a few. Just so you know, I won't forbid you from writing to your friends. I just expect the same respect back." Hermione scoffed. _Respect?_

"That's rich coming from you Mal- Draco." She caught herself, feeling Draco yank her wrist backward and making her wince. Minding her tongue with him was something she never thinks she will get used to. Hermione was no pushover. It might even be something Draco admired about her.

"I'm being serious. This could be going a lot worse than you think. You heard the rumors, Hermione. You know what's going on..." Hermione bit her lip looking up into his eyes as he looked into hers. He was right. He could be so much harsher but he wasn't... Draco was being close to kind than when he first acted with her. He no longer even called her by her surname or even 'mud-blood'. He called her by her name which utterly shocked her at first. Hermione nodded and looked away. Draco let go of her wrist and she rubbed the slight pain away from him grabbing it so hard. The bruises she had before had faded. There were very few now. It seemed like he tried being more gentle with her. Almost intentionally apologetic.

After the encounter in the classroom, he hadn't touched her as sexually. Probably having to do with the fact that he was actually studying for his exams or that his Death-eater duties took up most of his time and effort. If he even was a Death-eater. After 5 minutes they made it to the Gryffindor tower. Draco grabbed her wrist again, pulling her behind the column alongside the portrait so that they weren't visible to others that may pass. Hermione made a small yelp in surprise as Draco kissed her lips, hard, his one hand moving the curls at the nape of her neck and the other at her waist pulling her flush against his chest. He groaned against her and Hermione felt the hardness of him against her tummy which seemed revolting to her. She always let him finish now. Her body enjoyed it which made her mind foggy, but her mind detested it. It confused her because she really didn't want to enjoy it. After a moment he let go of her lips. His thumb moving to her moist, plush bottom lip and looking into her eyes.

"Pack your things. We'll be going to the Manor. That's where were getting married after a week. My parents need to be acquainted with whom I'm marrying, though they know so much about you already." Hermione sighed and nodded. She had few encounters with Mr. Malfoy, Draco's father, but she heard that he was a real prat. Almost just as arrogant or tons more arrogant of blood status than Draco. It made her sick to her stomach that he would be her father-in-law but she would have to make due for now. Draco let go of her after kissing her lips the last time. "Fuck, I missed the taste of you..." He whispered as his forehead rested against hers. Hermione pulled away, ignoring him and walking out from the hiding spot. She didn't feel like dealing with his dramatics.

"Baubles" Hermione mumbled as the fat lady let her through. She heard Draco chuckling at the term. Hermione shook her head and set to her task, running past the few Gryffindor's in the common room and up to her dorms. Thankfully no one was there and the others didn't pay attention to her. Hermione began packing her things. The majority was her Gryffindor robes, but the rest were letters from her parents that she hadn't answered the past six months, her many books, gifts from her friends and her owl. She had put a charm on her luggage that expanded space, learning it from Draco a few days ago. They had to apparate to the Manor so nothing could be strayed aside or out in the open. Hermione also had to give Crookshanks away. He wasn't allowed to come. It made her cry for a few days but Hagrid was happy to have her. She knew her pet would be safe and happy with him after all. After finishing her packing she left the dorms and the common room. Hermione had left a note on Ginny's pillow stating that she had to rush home on the early train because of an emergency. Promising that she would give her the details later. She didn't know what she would write yet. Hermione didn't get say goodbye to Harry or Ron but left that in the letter. It would hurt her too much to do so personally and reality would slap her in the face queuing the potentiality that all of this was actually happening. Never in a million years did she think that she would marry Draco Malfoy. Of all people... As Hermione moved to the hall Draco came from the shadows. Apparently, he had already taken his things home. He was only still there for her and that was obvious.

"Got everything?" He asked, grabbing her luggage from her. Hermione nodded and they began to move. They had to hurry before everyone else came from the main hall so Malfoy was rushing, almost dragging her. He was so tall now that it was hard for her to keep up. Her obvious panting in exhaustion didn't matter to him. They took secret passageways. Some Hermione knew and others she didn't but she knew where they were going. The closest apparating point was a little bit past the Whomping Willow tree. Draco seemed more determined than anything. Hermione didn't learn how to apparate yet. She's read many books on how and even tried practicing but it was very hard and she failed to master it. Draco didn't approve of her learning it. 'Not yet' anyway. He forbid her from trying until he said she could. Finally, they made it to the apparating point after what seemed like decades. Draco seemed relieved that no one had followed them. The look of alertness in his eyes had passed.

"Ready?" He asked, letting go of the breath he had been holding. Hermione nodded, looking back at Hogwarts one last time. Admiring its beauty. She'd never forget it. Not anyone here either. It held mostly good memories. The best few years of her life. Her eyes began to water at the thought. Maybe she did have a chance to see it again. If only she could convince him somehow, or come up with a plan of course.

"Hold your breath and close your eyes. It literally takes seconds." Hermione did as he told her as she felt him grab her hand. She heard a crackling noise and felt a whoosh of air hit her. He was right. It really did only take a few seconds. Hermione opened her eyes to see the massive mansion before her. It looked darkly Victorian and seemed to suit the Malfoy's demeanor. Though it was slightly dark there was a beautiful sparkly lake behind it which the moon illuminated. The stars were also beautiful and more visible here due to the isolation of the house. She suspected they must be somewhere in the countryside. Hermione looked up at Malfoy's smirk as he looked into her eyes. He never let go of her hand and squeezed it gently... in a comforting way which confused her.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

 **AN:** In the next chapter I will be introducing a very important new character. Could be a lot more of a psychopath than Draco, who knows? Once again I thank all of you following along with the story. Stay tuned.


	5. Doubt

**AN:** I added a new character to the Malfoy family. 'Erik Lucius Malfoy'. Alexander Skarsgård is my inspiration for this character. If you don't know him, he played Eric Northman in the HBO series TrueBlood as well Tarzan in The Legend of Tarzan. I absolutely loved his character in Trueblood. Harsh and unrelenting.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just twisting it for the pleasure of my own and others.

 **Ages(Class Years) Main Characters:**

Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton)- 19, 6th year

Hermione Granger (Lilly Collins)- 15, 4th year

Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe)- 16, 4th year

Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint)- 16, 4th year

Erik Archibald Lucius Malfoy (Alexander Skarsgård) - 25

* * *

Hermione hadn't said a word after they apparated. Draco leads her through the large front gates and into the manor through the hand carved, wooden front door. He had immediately summoned a house elf and ordered it to take Hermione's luggage. She despised the enslavement of these poor creatures but she feared that if she said anything about it at this moment in the mere presence of the elder Malfoy's she would be castrated. The inside of the Manor looked even more beautiful than the outside though it wasn't suited to her taste. It was less dark than expected, carrying a bit of elegance. She couldn't believe the Malfoy's lived so lavishly. Must be one of the many benefits of being a pure-blood wizard. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tall figure dressed in all black robes emerged. His long blonde hair and pure silver Slytherin scepter immediately signifying his identity. Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise. I take it that this is the mud-blood you spoke of so... pleasantly?" Lucius stood in front of them, eyeing Hermione in a weird, disgusting way. It made her sick to be spoken of as if she weren't standing there in front of him. _Pompous bastard_. She tensed slightly as he called her mud-blood though it was only to be expected from such a person. Hermione thought she would be finished with letting that word affect her in such a way but hearing it in such distaste from this man shocked her even more. Draco tensed as well. He had tried over six months himself to stop from calling her that. It hadn't been noticeable to Hermione at first. Old habits die hard. She felt it in his hand as he squeezed hers in comfort. She felt it was weird for Draco to act this way with her. She was seemingly there against her will after all.

"Yes, father. Hermione Granger." Lucius nodded in response. A woman had walked into the large foyer silently wearing an extravagant black and white gown Hermione thought to be Draco's mother. She was as elegant as the inner chambers of the manor. This woman's small smile confused her as well. Malfoy's weren't known to show kindness.

"Yes, yes. I've heard about her, though who knew a mud-blood could grow to be so... appealing. Something good to look at of course." Lucius stated. His sexual innuendos not easy to miss. It made both Draco and Hermione uneasy, uncomfortable. She thought it strange for a man two to three times her age to make such statements and awful expressions towards her. Hermione looked away from him, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. She instinctively moved closer to Draco out of comfort from the awkward situation. She felt completely disgusted by his words. The smile on the woman's face that had entered almost seemed robotic but light enough for Hermione to think otherwise.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione. I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother. I hope you find your stay here pleasant. Though you will only be here for a week or two. I look forward to getting to know you more as my daughter-in-law." Narcissa said to her, nodding her head to Hermione. Draco sighed next to her. He seemed to find introductions tiring. He looked more bored now than ever. Draco's mother was more than kind to her while his father's lingering gaze made her squirm consciously. Hermione felt that she just wanted to disappear momentarily.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, thank you, sir." She nodded to both of them. Draco's mother smiled at her. Hermione tried avoiding his father's gaze. She looked to Draco, the look on his face unreadable to her. She had never seen it before. Almost as if he didn't want to be there in the situation himself. He looked... helpless. Draco's father seemed controlling, disgusting, egotistical and more. She got all of that out of meeting him just once. Most of the time she was right about her first impressions of people. Others completely opposite.

"Very well. We will be having dinner soon. Mipsy has set up a room for you next to Draco's. It's pure-blood custom for you not to share beds until you are married. You will be in separate rooms until then. Mrs. Granger, you are to bathe and dress properly before the event. Mipsy will be there to accompany you." Lucius turned to walk away as did Narcissa. He nodded to the elf holding her luggage. Draco sighed, rubbing Hermione's hand in his. He let go a big sigh and looked at the floor, then to her eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's always so dramatic. The whole separate room thing is bullshit though. He just likes to fuck with me... always me." Draco huffed, looking aggravated as he led them silently to his and her room. The elf followed behind obediently. They both had to get ready for the formal dinner. Hermione didn't have anything special to wear in her suitcase for events like this but she'd have to somehow manage. Hermione entered the room she was given. Her luggage sat upon the bed. She had her own bathroom as well as a desk that sat at the window. Hearing a crackling noise the inspection, Hermione's heart jumped in her chest. She turned to see Mipsy, the house elf.

"Mipsy is sorry that she scared Ms. Granger. Master has requested that Mipsy helps her get ready for dinner." Mipsy bowed. Hermione signed. She was never fond of how these house-elves were treated. The Malfoy's were especially harsh with them she'd heard.

"Thank you Mipsy. Please call me Hermione. I don't really think I need help getting ready but I thank you." Mipsy gasped, surprised at her response. It's obvious that the house elf wasn't used to being shown any sort of kindness.

"Mipsy is very thankful Ms. Hermione but master says if Mipsy does not help you then she will receive 50 lashes." Hermione gasped. Such harsh punishment for such a small, polite creature.

"Of course, very well then. What must be done?" Hermione sat on her bed, playing with her fingers, looking at the pondering house elf as her legs hung from the sides.

"Mipsy has summoned a bath for Ms. Hermione and will bathe her. Next, her dress, hair, and makeup. Mipsy has limited time so she would like to please get started." Hermione nodded, following the house elf to the bathroom. As expected the bath had already been drawn. Bubbles appearing at the top and a lovely scent of vanilla had embraced the room. The house elf waited for her, politely testing the water and standing on a small wooden stool next to it. Hermione looked away from the house elf as she undressed then moved her way into the tub and slowly submerged herself. Mispy stood there politely, gathering a few potions and setting up another stool next to the chair in front of the mirror. The elf snapped her fingers, making the most elegant dressed appear on a hanger by the door. Hermione gasped inwardly at its beauty. She had never seen a dress more beautiful. It was an ethereal white, near shoulder less, the bodice decorated with a beautiful slightly see-through lace pattern. The skirt of it poofed, like a Cinderella gown and flowed long to the floor, almost glowing.

"Is that... Is that what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked, transfixed by its beauty.

"Yes, Miss. Does Ms. Hermione not like it? Does Ms. Hermione wish for another?" The house elf asked, grabbing a few more potions and moving next to the bath on a stool next to her.

"No. I love it. It's very beautiful. Thank you Mipsy." The house elf gasped.

"Mipsy is very happy that Ms. Hermione is thankful." Hermione nodded, smiling at the house elf. She felt a bit confused as to why the elf stood on a stool next to her while bathing.

"Mipsy is sorry Ms. Hermione, Mipsy is required to remove any body hair that Ms. Hermione possesses. It takes only a few seconds. Mipsy promises." The house elf looked worried at her response. Hermione nodded in agreement. She had never placed hair removal charms on herself personally never really needing or seeing the need for it. She did hear from Ginny that they hurt quite a bit. Mipsy looked gentle enough so she had agreed not wanting the house elf to get in trouble for her incompetence. The house elf looked relieved and quickly applied the charm. The pain lasted for only a few seconds as the house elf said it would. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. Afterward, she scrubbed herself gently and thoroughly. Hermione quickly finished her bath and stood, grabbing a towel to dry her hair and cover her body. Mipsy snapped her fingers again, making two scraps of white fabric appear in her hand and handing them to her. A white lace shoulder less brassiere and a matching set of white lace panties that looked hardly visible once she put them on. Hermione wasn't used to wearing something so sultry. Mipsy didn't really seem to care. The elf patted the chair in front of the mirror.

"Mipsy must do Ms. Hermione's hair and makeup now. Sit. " Hermione nodded, moving to sit in the chair. After a few minutes and few charms, Mipsy turned her around in the chair. Her hair fell in beautiful curls down her back and over her shoulders. Her makeup beautiful, different. Though she's never done her own makeup before. She looked completely different than she did once she arrived. It surprised her. Hermione then stood, walking over to her dress. Mipsy snapped her fingers again, making the dress appear on Hermione's body with ease. This reminded her of the tale she was once told by her mother. Cinderella. When the fairy godmother made Cinderella a beautiful dress, a carriage of pumpkins and mice, and glass slippers for the ball.

"Your shoes, Ms. Hermione." Hermione turned, and on the counter sat a pair of beautiful crystal white heels. She's only worn heels a few occasions but these were the most extravagant she's ever seen in her life. Hermione was confused. Thinking of why she needed to dress so elegantly for dinner but decided not to question.

"They're beautiful... thank you Mipsy." Mipsy nodded with a smile, grabbing hold of her shoes and kneeling in front of Hermione, helping her to put them on. Hermione looked in the mirror again and for the last time before leaving for the dining hall. She looked like a fairy tale princess come to life. She hardly ever thought it would be possible. Hermione grabbed up her skirts and walked slowly as Mipsy led her out of the bathroom and out of her room. Draco seemed to have already left. Hardly anyone was to be seen here in this large manor. The silence continued as Mipsy led her on. It made Hermione's nerves come to surface. Marrying Draco Malfoy or having dinner with his parents was the last thing she ever thought would happen. It was clear to her now that this was a reality. That this was no longer a bad dream but a nightmare come to life. _There has to be a way out..._

* * *

Mipsy and Hermione arrived at the large doors of the dining hall after what seemed like five minutes. A butler by the looks of him had been standing by the closed doors. He nodded his head to Hermione and opened the door for them both. Mipsy went inside first. Hermione took a breath and followed, her nerves besting her. She didn't know what to expect behind these doors. The large crystal chandelier was all she noticed first. Then the large dining table where the Malfoy's were sitting. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat apart from each other 'enjoying' light conversation. Draco sat few seats away from his mother, and another man with a striking resemblance to Draco and Lucius sat across from him. His hair platinum blonde and a bit longer than Draco's but slicked back. He seemed a bit older than Draco but who is he? The family hadn't noticed her arrival until Mipsy cleared her throat.

"Masters, Sir's and Mrs., Mipsy presents Ms. Hermione Granger." Mipsy bowed as all conversation ceased and all eyes moved to her. She felt her cheeks redden as she slowly moved down the set of stairs. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. The only thing heard was the click of Hermione's heels against the floor. She glanced at Draco, The look on his face she's seen plenty of times before. Lust. The other man looked at her in a somewhat similar way. Lucius stood as the waiter led Hermione to her chair and seated her.

"Ms. Granger. You look ravishing. Welcome." He sat back down with a smile, though Hermione could sense alternate motives. Narcissa smiled at her genuinely. Hermione was surprised that Draco's mother was so nice to her despite his father's views. Draco didn't speak. He just kept staring at her. _It's always the same with him_. Hermione exhaled, looking away from Draco and down at her lap. She tried her best to avoid the gaze of the other man.

"Thank you." She said quietly, softly biting her lip and looking down at the table. She started feeling self-conscious. She noticed the bodice of her dress shown a lot of her cleavage, or a lot more than she was comfortable with. Hermione inhaled and exhaled again to try and calm her nerves. _This is just dinner. Relax._

"So Ms. Granger, I've heard you love to read? You perform very well in your classes as well?" Mr. Malfoy asked. Hermione, nodded, looking up at him. She looked to the left of him. The other man still stared at her with a disgusting smirk on his face. He reminded her a lot of Draco which seemed strange.

"I- Yes- I-"

"My apologies. I believe an introduction is in order. This is Erik Archibald Lucius Malfoy. My eldest son. He works a great deal in the... family business. Erik, this is Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of her class. Born of Muggle parents. Draco has chosen to marry her by the end of this week." Hermione looked at Draco, ignoring his father's words. Though he wasn't looking at her anymore but staring at Erik, anger clear on his face, agitation. Hermione looked back at Erik. Though this time he wasn't looking at her face.

"Pleased to meet you... Hermione. Married eh? What exactly is your age?" Hermione sighed. Erik looked back to Draco with a smirk then back to Hermione. Hermione noticed Draco's fists clenched, his knuckles alabaster white and slightly shaking. She didn't think she's ever seen Draco so mad before.

"15. I am to be 16 in two months." Hermione felt the tears coming. She looked down at her lap and bit her lip again. Realizing that she could never celebrate another birthday with her parents again, but she couldn't show them her tears. She wouldn't. No matter what, she had to remain strong or be seen as strong. Though she didn't have her wand... Draco had taken it but his older brother didn't have to know that. He looked like the type that would corner someone. A lot like Draco.

"Well then. He likes them fresh. Gets his good taste in women from me of course, but it seems brother always gets the best no matter what. You sure she's a mud-blood?" He sneered, looking back to him. Draco growled, standing up and knocking over his chair. Hermione gasped in surprise at his reaction. It was like him to act this way but Hermione didn't think that his self-control was non-existent.

"Mind your bloody tongue, Erik. That's right I get the best... SHES MINE! So keep your eyes to fucking self! You already screwed Pansy, have her!" Draco growled. At that, Lucius stood forcefully. His smile had turned to a cold hard glare. The one she's seen only a few occasions. He grasped his scepter in his hand tightly as if to hit someone with it.

"Respect your elder's _brother_..." Erik chuckled. Making Draco even more livid if possible. He obviously knew what ticked Draco off. What got under his skin.

"Sit!" Lucius hissed. Draco followed orders, his fists still clenched. Narcissa frowned, shaking her head in silence."Erik, you had relations with Pansy Parkinson?" Lucius Malfoy sat back down, clenching his staff. Hermione looked apologetically at Draco as he looked back at her. A sorrowful look on his face. This is probably what he had to deal with on a daily basis while he was out of school. She didn't blame him for the way he acted...

"I did. The whore gave it up so easily. Not as good as expected. I didn't even need to try. Is this one the same brother?" Erik looked to Hermione, A smirk upon his face. Hermione looked at Draco. Noticing him being too angry to answer. She felt the heat coming to her cheeks at the question.

"No. I-" Hermione blushed deeply. She looked away from everyone. This wasn't appropriate dinner conversation, but many knew that that's how the Malfoy's operated. Just then the waiters moved through the double doors appearing with plates of food which saved her from answering that dreaded question. One of them placed a plate in front of Hermione, filled with chicken, potatoes, and asparagus.

"Interesting. Beautiful, smart, and untouched...Perfect. You were always so spoiled brother. I wonder what makes it deserved..."

"Erik. Enough." Narcissa said obviously feeling uncomfortable as well. All of them began to eat. Draco hardly touched his food. Hermione didn't either as she was too distressed. Everyone sat in an awkward silence. Erik occasionally looked her way with the same look of want in his eyes. Hermione felt like she needed to vomit.

"Um. I'm feeling a bit unwell. May I please be excused?" Hermione interrupted. Draco looked to her and quickly stood, grabbing her hand in his and helping her from her seat.

"Naturally. Very well Ms. Granger. You may take your leave. I do hope you feel well." Lucius said with a smile. Narcissa looked at her with an apologetic expression. Hermione nodded.

"As do I." Erik smiled at her but she ignored it. Draco scoffed and slowly led her up the stairs, out of the dining hall then turning to face her after slamming the door shut with excessive force.

"I want you to stay away from him... Erik. He's an entitled fuck. My brother, but scum. I despise him. He's been married over 3 times now. Fucking bastard. Had I known he'd be here tonight..." Draco trailed off as Hermione nodded, he grabbed her hand in his, pulling her along through the halls for a while until they reached their rooms. They stood there, alone in the hall. She's never felt more comfortable with Draco. Wanting so bad to have left that dinner table. Draco moved closer, lifting her chin with his finger so that she looked back at him. Tears easily seen in her eyes. Could it be possible that she was developing feelings for him? Feelings that she never thought she would feel with him. With her tormentor? _No._ She thought to herself. _It can't happen._

"You're so beautiful..." He traced her jaw with his lips, making it to hers and softly kissing her. Hermione kept her hands at her sides not knowing what to do with them. "Do you have any idea? I can't believe you're to be mine. You look like an angel tonight." His eyes closed, kissing her again softly. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders after closing hers. She finally let herself go to feel the moment. It was the first time she realized that she really did have feelings for Draco though she wasn't completely sure. It was obvious that he cared for her but it was so hard for him to show proper affection. She now understood why. His father was ruthless. There no doubt in her mind that Draco had more of Narcissa in him than he did his father. "I don't deserve you..." He whispered against her lips and kissed her again. Hermione pulled away slightly as he rested his forehead against hers. The tears in Hermione's eyes slowly streaked her cheeks.

"Don't say that about yourself. I.. I think I've forgiven you for all your wrong doing already Draco. I know where it comes from now. I know your good somewhere inside. You're nothing like your brother or father. Even though I don't have a choice... I'd be happy to give it a chance. I just... I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how this goes Draco. I'm so scared, confused..." More tears fell from her eyes. Draco wiped them away with his thumbs. One of his hands placed on her waist. His eyes never strayed from hers.

"You don't need to be afraid. It's hard for me to admit that I've fallen in love. I'd protect you with my life, even from myself. Please don't doubt me. I'll make sure no one hurts you. I feel like such shit for how I treated you." He closed his eyes, placing his forehead against hers again. They stood there for a while admiring each other's company. Hermione felt herself feeling better. Her feelings for Draco were mixed. She didn't know if she loved him, or if she could, but she did like him in a way. Hate was no longer part of their relationship. She didn't know if it was love... She never experienced that sort of love. That's where the confusion came.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight. I'm afraid... Erik may try something, and if something happens when I'm not there I'll never forgive myself. I'll even sleep on the floor if you want me to. I won't touch you." He moved his forehead from hers and held her hands in his. Hermione nodded, afraid that he may be right. She found it hard to believe that he would do what he said. However, Draco knew Erik more than she did. Draco opened his door, leading her into his room. It looked almost the same as the other just bigger. Hermione wanted to take a bath but didn't know how to tell him. He was getting undressed. Hermione felt her cheeks heat in response. The look in Draco's eyes now unreadable. He chuckled, sitting on the bed and crossing his arms as if inspecting her. " You're adorable you know that? We're to be married and you can't even look at me." He said. She smiled a bit and felt that it was a sort of ridiculous for her to act this way.

"Well, are you tired now or what Hermione?" He grinned. Hermione moved closer. She needed help out of her dress and felt very uncomfortable to ask. It was strange to her. How one day she could hate someone so much, then the next... Hermione didn't know how she felt.

"Can you help me get out of this?" She asked nervously, looking into his eyes. Even as he sat on the bed he was slightly taller than her. He nodded. Hermione turned and pointed to the zipper of her dress. Draco then slowly undid it, brushing along her skin as he did so. It gave her chills. Like he loved the feeling of her skin under his callused hands. The way he touched her made her shiver. He was so gentle and soft with his movements which was unlike him. She turned back around, looking him in the eye, then feeling his hands on her arms and slowly sliding the dress down her body. Hermione was nervous. She knew that Draco had already seen her close to nude but this felt different to her. It didn't feel forceful. As he slid the dress further his breathing became harsher. Hermione held onto his shoulders as he removed the rest and helped her out of her heels.

"Fuck. Well. We're in a dilemma aren't we?" He whispered as he sat back on the bed, staring at her body. Hermione began to feel self-conscious again, covering her chest.

"Don't... I won't be able to have you tonight, but do you deny me the pleasure of admiring something so perfect? I've already seen everything needed to be imagined. Now it's just gift wrapped for me." He smirked as Hermione looked away feeling her face heat up. His hands then moved to her waist as he pulled her slightly closer to him. His finger trailing slowly down her tummy and really close to the band of her panties. Hermione closed her eyes, placing her hands on his arms.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?" He asked, smirking and moving her closer to him. She didn't want to object out of fear that he would maybe get angry with her but she also didn't feel that he would act that way with her. This was a whole nother side of him that no one she knew had ever witnessed. Draco's lips moved to her neck, kissing her there. He kissed her jaw then placed his hands on her hips and slowly moving them to her thighs. His hands felt so large against her, so rough but he moved so cautiously this time. Her breathing struggling as he bit her ear softly. He was baiting her. He wanted her to say no... and it was working.

"No. You don't have to. Just... control yourself." She tried moving away from him but he didn't let her. He trailed soft wet kisses from her neck to her chest after pulling her by her thighs to sit on his lap and straddle him. He groaned in response and Hermione felt the hardness of him between her legs. Her body froze in response.

"You know how hard that is for me?" He chuckled against her, rubbing at her sides and resting his head against her, then looking into her eyes, kissing her lips. Hermione exhaled sharply, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Well, we aren't married yet," Hermione mumbled quietly, squealing as he flipped her over onto the bed beneath him. "We have to wait." She said as he attacked her neck again. Hermione moaned softly as his hand moved to her inner thighs, so close to her center. She started to protest but Draco stopped her as his lips crashed into hers again. She pulled away from and sighed, making him curse. "Draco..." Hermione whined.

"You're going to be the fucking death of me I swear... Fine. We'll wait..." He buried his face into her neck, removing his hands from her. Hermione moved to her side next to him on the bed and faced away from him. Feeling very tired from the stressful day and her newfound feelings. Draco pulled her hard against his chest. She felt his face to her neck again, inhaling deeply and groaning. She felt the roughness of his legs against her bare skin and it weirdly comforted her.

"You're wearing two articles of clothing, I'm wearing one... Not fair Hermione-"

"You'll deal with it. I didn't have to come in here with you." She said as she flipped to her other side, looking to his eyes. Annoyance in them but it soon subsided. Draco exhaled, forcefully pulling her on top of him making Hermione stiffen. It was too abrupt for her to protest.

"Relax... Just sleep. I promised myself I'd wait to take you and I will." He kissed her neck, making Hermione feel a bit calmer. He placed his hands on her hips and caressed them gently as her head rested on his warm chest.

"Sleep." He said again, grabbing the quilt next to them and covering both of them with it. Hermione hummed, she felt her eyes getting heavy. The musky delightful scent coming from him calmed her. The way he rubbed her slowly lulled her to sleep and even though Draco wasn't falling asleep, she did. Hermione didn't care. She finally felt that she could partially trust him for the time being.


	6. The Other Brother

**AN:** Another chapter :) I hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just twisting it for the pleasure of my own and others.

 **Warning:** Sexual assault, crude behavior, and disturbing language in this chapter.

* * *

Hermione groaned softly, opening her eyes to the light shining through the drapes. Mipsy or one of the other house elves must've opened them for the morning. The warmth of Draco's chest and the musky sweet scent of him filled her nose. Hermione came to like it. Being mesmerized by the scent she also felt Draco's hands softly rubbing at her hips. The way he did before she fell asleep during the night. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her with a look she didn't understand... _it almost looks, loving._ Hermione thought it to be ridiculously impossible that a Malfoy could exhibit love.

"Good morning beautiful." He smirked at her. Unexpectantly his rough hands slid her up against him and forcefully along his hard groin, making him groan in response. Hermione gasped but it was cut short as his lips crashed into hers with want. She kissed him back, nipping and sucking on his lips as he did hers. Immensely surprising herself at her own response. Draco groaned again, flipping her over onto her back and moving between her legs. He kissed her lips then to her neck. Again, making rigid marks in his path. He did his best to hold most of his weight but what he didn't support she felt between her legs. She felt the hardness of him rubbed against her as he growled into her neck. Suddenly, Hermione heard a crackling noise. It scared her and made Draco jump off of her, agitation clear on his face. One of the house elves stood at the door, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"M-master Malfoy, Kreacher is sorry for disturbing but it is Kreacher's duty to announce that breakfast is to be served in the next hour." The house elf avoided eye contact and bowed after the announcement. Kreacher looked back to Draco with a mixture of emotions on his face. Fear... and most likely petrified.

"Get out." Draco growled. The house elf obeyed and apparated from the room. Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and looked at Draco, slightly angry at how he treated the elf.

"You don't have to be so mean to them. If they are to be your servants at least treat them decently Draco." His eyes softened as he looked back at her. The mood had obviously been ruined. Though Hermione did feel a bit thankful for the house elves intrusion. She couldn't stop Draco when it came to what he wanted.

"If you grew up with them mostly your entire life you would understand. It's what they live for Hermione… but never mind that. We must dress for breakfast. Father and Erik should be away. Erik won't be back but for the wedding day. Thank Salazar for that. " Draco huffed and stood from the bed, walking toward the window and opening it. Hermione felt the feeling the fresh air blow into the room which refreshed her senses. she decided to let the whole house elf thing go for now. Figuring that it was an argument she wasn't going to win with him. Hermione looked to her left noticing an outfit that sat there neatly folded, shoes, wedges sat atop. Mipsy must've left them for her.

"May I take a bath?" She asked as Draco turned. Hermione gasped at the obvious tent in his boxers. It wasn't something she was used to seeing. Draco smirked at her response, sitting on the bed next to her. She felt her cheeks heat uncontrollably.

"Don't have a bath. I shower." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair then began rummaging through his wardrobe next to the bed beside him.

"Why don't you have a bath?"Hermione asked, frowning and moving to the edge of the bed. She grabbed the clothes that were meant to be hers and inspected them. A beautiful light blue floral romper with a skirt that looked a bit too short for her also paired with cream colored wedges. As well as another revealing bra and panty set sat there under it. She felt conflicted. Someone must love to dress her like a doll. _If only I had the choice of what I wear..._ Hermione huffed and frowned again.

"I haven't taken a bath last since I was 10. I'm a man. I don't take baths, Hermione." He chuckled. Closing the wardrobe after picking an outfit. You can shower with me though." He smirked at her and chuckled noticing her continuous frown.

"What? If we're to be married then it's only to be expected. It's natural.." He shut the door behind him and soon starting the shower. Hermione got dressed slowly. Her makeup still had been charmed from the night before as well as her hair. Ignoring the rush of water from the bathroom. Hermione looks outside from the window. Noticing the large mass of land they owned. All of it theirs including the lake. It sparkled in the daylight as it did at night. She also noticed something next to it on the far right. This space of land was filled with a lot of flowers along with beautiful green hedges and a fountain… _a garden most likely._ _It's... beautiful._

"Beautiful…right?" Hermione jumped, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist. She didn't the shower cut off or Draco stepping into the room. He pulled her to his chest and moved his face to her neck. "I'll have one made for you at our manor. Though we don't have a lake, we have large field space. Trees, an orchard… You'll love it there. It's almost as beautiful as you." Hermione sighed and felt him kissing her neck. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._ She shook her head at her thoughts _. Of course, it would be bad. I'm to be made an obedient housewife..._ "Come, breakfast awaits. By Salazar you're fucking gorgeous.." he kissed her neck again, grabbing her hand leading her out of the room and into the halls. Hermione felt that she needed to do something. All of it still felt like a dream.

* * *

Draco pulled Hermione along and gave her a quick tour of the manor on the way to the dining area. She missed a few things worth seeing last night but it wasn't a big deal to her. He showed her the manor armory, Mr. Malfoy's office, the large library that she would love to spend the entire day in, and the tea room which was mostly made for small meetings. As they made it to the dining room hall Draco tensed. Hermione however, was too busy looking at family portraits on the wall and didn't notice.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's father? You're supposed to be out on business with him." Hermione looked to Draco noticing the venom in his voice. He pulled her closer to him by her waist making her squeak in surprise. Hermione then looked to the source of his anger. Erik. He stood there and leaned arrogantly against the wall next to the dining hall door dressed in an all black attire 'Deatheater' attire with the same smirk on his face from the night before. That look focused on her. He disgustingly looked at her body with hunger in his eyes which only seemed to anger Draco more.

"I've been working hard lately brother. Decided a week from work was well deserved. Father didn't mind. I never ask to be off." Erik chuckled, pushing away from the wall and moving closer to them with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Bullshit. I don't care for your needs. Why stay here? You never do. You have three other manors to yourself. Fuck off." Draco sneered. Hermione blushed. She felt the heat pooling into her cheeks by the way this man stared at her. She never fancied being ogled. Especially by an older man. It gave her chills. She remembered Draco doing the same in her first year at Hogwarts.

"Brother… this is my house just as much as it is yours. Nearly everything in it is mine. I stay where I wish. Stop being a selfish Pratt." Erik smirked and looked to her again after saying this. This time into her eyes. Hermione just wanted the arguing to end. She didn't want Erik here causing anymore conflict than she has to deal with.

"Draco… Can we please just…-"

"Ah… Ms. Hermione. How are you this lovely morning? I heard from a little bird that you and my brother slept in the same bed last night. Does father know this brother? Did you pop her precious cherry?" Hermione's face went red. She glared at him, disgusted and almost angry at his perverted statements. Draco growled, pushing Hermione behind him and moving closer to face Erik. Erik was taller than him though this didn't stop Draco from approaching. It seemed neither of them would back down.

"And if I did? That's none of your fucking business now, is it? She's mine and will be my wife. Not you or father can stop it. I can touch her, taste, and fuck her whenever I please." Hermione exhaled and closed her eyes, feeling at her temples in frustration. The situation was getting out of control. Erik glared at Draco and made tight fists with his hands. After a long while of shared venom, he just laughed. A harsh, unexpected laugh. Almost evil but more psychotic. This was a strange behavior to her. Erik then smirked, patting Draco on his shoulder a bit roughly and moving past the both of them only to take another glance at her.

"Sure, sure little brother. Whatever you say. Don't worry… I won't tell father. I already know you didn't fuck her. You don't have the balls to disobey his word. I remember being like you. A fucking pussy against fathers commands." At last, he turned, facing both of them. Draco moved quickly to Hermione, grabbing her to him and glaring at Erik. "Ms. Granger, If you ever seek a real man and not a child. I'll be in the West Wing." He smirked at her and turned away, apparating before Draco could let out another word. Hermione's body began to shake. She felt as prey again. As if she were being hunted. She also felt faint. Draco sensed this and walked, halfway carried her into the dining hall. Food had already been laid out waiting for them. He moved to place her into a seat next to him. It was obvious to him that she was scared. It seemed that fear was part of her daily life now, or was going to be. He sensed the same reaction from him while at school.

"He's all talk. Always has been. He gets desperate when he doesn't get what he wants. Fucking bastard… over my dead corpse will he have you. Even after. I said I would protect you right? I know how to handle him so don't be afraid." Draco's hand rested on her thigh and gently squeezed. Hermione didn't feel hungry anymore. She took few bites and waited for him to finish. The pumpkin pancakes hadn't satisfied her while the eggs and sausage he had were devoured. Another plate had been set out presumably for his mother but she had yet to show. After a few minutes, he finished, grabbing Hermione's hand and leaving the dining hall. They were walking back to the room when another voice had been heard.

"Draco." Narcissa Malfoy called from the tearoom. She probably didn't fancy breakfast after all. "Draco. I need you here for a moment. We need to speak. Alone." Draco sighed. Looking down at Hermione.

"I'll be back a second. Stay here." He kissed her lips without warning. Hermione looked frantic as he walked into the room and shut the door. She wondered what his mother wanted to talk to him about. She stood there in silence. It made her uncomfortable. Hermione looked out the open window next to her to try and calm her nerves. _There's a better view of the garden from here_

"Does Ms. Hermione wish to see the garden?" Hermione jumped slightly. She turned to see Mipsy standing there in her servant rags with a small smile on her face. It was unknown to her how Mipsy could display any form of happiness in her state of servantry but Hermione smiled back and nodded in response. She hadn't seen daylight since the day before she left Hogwarts.

"Yes. I would like that. It looks so beautiful." She turned to look back but before she opened her eyes again she was there. In the blink of an eye. Mipsy apparated her there. Hermione smiled back up to the window. The elves seemed so kind. She wondered why the Malfoy's were so vicious towards them. She inhaled deeply, taking in the delightful scent of flowers to calm her nerves and looking to the scenery. To the beautifully trimmed green hedges, and the mass amount of flowers she saw. A few of them being her favorites. Buttercups, Tulips, and Camellias. All of which her mother had planted in their garden at home. Hermione kneeled in the grass, smelling each and looking to the blue sky. She's felt more at peace there than she had all school year.

"Such beauty at the hands of one's seemingly so evil. Do you agree?" Hermione gasped, turning to see Erik standing there behind her. She didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring at her. It made her shiver to her very core. She stood and quickly moved a few feet away. "No need to be afraid. I don't bite. Unless you ask of course." He flashed a smile, his teeth white, almost perfect. He stepped forward closing the gap that Hermione made away from him. Hermione looked up at the window. She never wished for Draco to be at her side but now… This man seemed worse in action.

"S-stay away! Draco-"

"My brother is no authority to me. More like the other way around." He began to circle her, making her freeze in place. "I'm a man of experience. I've been with many women. Married few, but I've yet to see any with such... perfection as you. You don't seem to see how valuable you are. And f all people my little brother gets you. The little shit. Fucking despicable if you ask me. What I wonder is, why father is allowing him to have you instead of me…" Hermione started to slightly hyperventilate. She had nothing to defend herself. Erik circled her like a shark. His eyes roamed her, making her feel like a piece of meat, or as an item to be purchased. Her body began to shake from fear. She didn't know what this man was capable of.

"I don't wish to be with you I wish to be with Draco." She said quietly. Trying to avoid his gaze but she failed. He moved to stand in front of her and she flinched as he touched a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger.

"You may, but who said you had the choice? A gem like you needs a man of high position which I have. Experience. I know more of how to please a woman. There's so much you need to learn... Ms. Granger." His cold finger trailed her shoulder down to her arm. She didn't look to his heartless eyes. "I wish to have children as well but until now I've yet to see a woman worthy of my seed. Tell me, _Hermione._ Has my brother professed his love to you? Has he had the pleasure of tasting you?" He whispered sultrily in her ear. Hermione closed her eyes and began sob from fear.

"Stupif-"

"Experlliarmus" Erik quickly countered Draco. She hadn't noticed him come but she was happy. For the first time in weeks, she felt happy. Erik knocked into her which made her fall to the ground. She noticed the glare on Draco's face immediately and Erik with a playful smirk on his. Hermione quickly moved behind Draco while Erik was distracted. She didn't have her wand... Erik must've noticed that as well. Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm to try and calm him but he just shook with anger. His jaw tensed at the malice he was disposing of.

"Have to come better than that little brother." Draco picked up his wand, grabbing Hermione's hand in his. She tried her best to avoid Erik's gaze but she noticed him tuck his wand back into his black leather jacket.

"Don't talk to her. Don't touch her. Or I'll do the unforgivable. And I'll gladly go to Azkaban… Don't you even fucking look her. I swear on Salazar Erik." Draco hissed. Erik did nothing but smirk. He seemed more amused at the trouble he's caused. Erik moved forward slowly, making Draco tense and grip his wand harder in his hand.

"Hm. See I find that hard to believe little brother… you'd kill your own flesh and blood for a hot piece of ass? For a Muggle-born girl, whose only place should be on her knees. Though a quite valuable piece of ass might I add. Now that I think of it I might've done it myself... in your position." Hermione bit her trembling lip. Tears escaped her eyes at his words. She was nothing here. That was obvious to her now. Nothing but an object to be used. She stayed hidden behind Draco, wanting to disappear.

"I love her as she does me. She would never lay with something as vile as you. You're a murderer." Draco sneered, his wand pointed at the ready yet Erik kept his own away. He seemed to be more bored now than anything. It only infuriated Draco more.

"If I hadn't forgotten, you're being put into 'the family business' as well. You'll be just as much a murderer as me in a year. You know the demands of our boss, of father. And who said anything about love? It's about ownership. Even if she didn't love you she'd have to marry you. So what's the difference? She doesn't even know how to mount a proper cock. I was just trying to teach her for you. Break her in.." Erik smirked evilly. He was partially right. For now, Hermione had no choice but to marry Draco. Even if she didn't want it. Whatever this family business was he had to join as well. But.. She had grown feelings for Draco. Feelings she's never had with another man. And she felt protected by him. She felt he'd never hurt her again like he said. _Are the feelings worth the torment?_

"She belongs to me. Every inch of her is mine. Touch her again and you'll be dead. I don't give a fuck what father says." Draco turned, apparating into the manor with Hermione at his side. They ended up in his room and Hermione watched as Draco paced angrily.

"I- I just wanted to see the garden. Mipsy apparated me there. It's so beautiful I just…-"

"It wasn't your fault. Don't ever think it is. My brother is an entitled, selfish. He's almost ten times worse than my father. Thinks he can always get his way. It's picking at his brain that he can't get you I know that. He even used Pansy to get to me, but I meant what I said. I'd kill him if it came down to it. Brother or not." Draco looked out of the window. Presumably to the garden. Probably checking to see if Erik was still there. He pulled his shirt over his head with one of his hands and she saw the muscles tensing in his back. Hermione bit her lip and hugged her knees tighter to her chest to try and squeeze the pain away. Nothing seemed to work. She only had to deal with Draco's actions but now it was multiplied. She had to worry about this other man that she didn't know. What he would do to get his way...

"I'm fucking livid. What if next time I'm not there? Or I get called away. What if he does something? It was just a joke to him this time. I saw it on his face. Pestering me like father does. It's always the same. Hermione…" He turned to look at and sat next to her on the bed, stroking her hair and lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "If I were to take you tonight, would you keep it secret?" He looked sincerely into her eyes. The anger in his gone. Hermione felt lost, confused at what he asked.

"T-take me where?" She hiccupped and felt her cheeks heat, feeling him stroke the redness with his finger. He chuckled at her response.

"You. How is it that you're so naive, but a know-it-all? I want to take you. What all you've been saving for marriage. If I take it tonight… " Hermione's eyes widened and she looked away from him after feeling her body tense. Draco let her go, moving slightly closer but still looking down at her. "I'm just afraid if he does something… I don't want him to be your first memory. I don't want him to take you from me. I won't let him. But if I'm not there I wouldn't be able to protect you." He sighed harshly, stroking her exposed thigh. Hermione thought it over.. He meant if Erik were to rape her. Or touch her like he did today. He tried… she bit her lip again to hold in her sobs. Hermione didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't like looking so vulnerable in front of Draco. The wedding wasn't for a few days now. Maybe she could keep it secret. Hermione looked to his eyes and saw the anger coming back to them. The warm hand rubbing her thigh slightly soothed her. Enough to keep her from crying again.

"Do you think we should?" She asked as a tear escaped from her eye. Draco wiped it away with his thumb, then to her lips. They had to be slightly swollen from her crying.

"It needs to be done. I'd be gentle with you I promise. You have my word." She looked deeply into his eyes. She noticed that he was being sincere. Draco took her hand in his and grabbed it with the other. She felt something cool sliding down on her finger then looked to see what it was. Draco had slid a silver engraved ring on her finger. She looked at him confused as he whispered a spell to make it fit her since it was so big.

"This is my ring. My family crest. My names engraved on this. I want you to wear it." Hermione nodded, then he soon moved her chin up so that he looked into her eyes again. "I'm in love with you Hermione Granger. As a man, I admit that to you know. I want to make love to you tonight and make you mine. Will you let me?" Another tear fell from her. His thumb traced her trembling lip as his face moved closer. He looked so intensely into her eyes. Hermione then pulled away from him, looking down at her ring and twirling it around her finger. He waited for her to respond.

"I'm afraid. I don't know how..-"

"You don't need to be afraid. I said I wouldn't hurt you again, didn't I? I fucking meant it. I admitted my love for you, Hermione. What else do you want?" He became slightly aggravated. A lot different than he was at Hogwarts. There had been a big difference in his behavior the past half year. He was more gentle with her but still a bit the same. Hermione looked up into his eyes seeing a bit of doubt in them. He probably feared that she would say no or regretted asking her for this all together. Hermione thought for a minute. She wondered if Erik would be so daring as to take her from Draco like he told her. She didn't know Erik but Draco did all too well. It made her afraid, uncertain. One must be chosen. Draco or Erik. If it came down to it. _Who would you rather be with first?_ She cringed at the thought. Hardly knowing Erik he had already given her bad vibes and she was good with that sort of thing. First impressions and all.

"Alright. We can. Just promise me one thing." he nodded.

"Of course." He muttered.

"I want you to use protection and if I want you to stop then you have to." She said softly, making him grimace and look away. The anger had returned.

"I agree with the second part but no. I refuse to the first. You are to be my wife. Protection isn't needed and it's not something I'm negotiating with you." Hermione pulled away from him, sighing and hiding her face behind her knees. She felt his eyes on her. His harsh breathing as well. She felt his hand tremble slightly on her thigh as well. Hermione could already tell that this wasn't going to end well for her.

"If pregnancy is what you're worried about, there are other ways. You obviously can't be with child before the wedding but I know a few spells. Either way, they wouldn't know you'd be pregnant. I'm not wearing rubber on my cock I'm no muggle, Hermione." He sneered. She could feel his eyes staring into the very depths of her soul but Hermione's worries eased. If he did know spells to prevent pregnancy that would be good enough for her, but her mother told her that protection was always required. She nodded in response knowing that she didn't have the choice. It seems she never had the choice with him away. Hermione didn't want to argue anymore.

"What if someone finds out? Like this morning. Erik knew…"-

"He knew because he sent that house elf specifically. Mipsy is usually the elf that comes to me in the morning. Not Kresher. Kresher is Erik's elf." Draco stood from the bed, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. It was now past midday she could tell by the suns position though now it hid behind a few clouds.

"I don't know if I want to do it tonight." Hermione hiccupped, looking up into Draco's hard blue eyes. He looked more determined than anything. Either it was determination or annoyance.

"You have no choice. I love you but I'm the one making the decisions here. Not you. It's what's best. We're doing it tonight and I'm not arguing any further Hermione. Stay here until I get back." Draco moved towards the door and avoided her eyes. He didn't want to show himself weak to her though he has plenty of times before. Hermione preferred the nicer version of him. _How long will he be gone? Where is he going? Why do I need to stay here?_ 'It's for the best' he says. None of this is her fault. Erik seemed just as stubborn as Draco when it came to what he wanted. It was clear to her now that Erik wanted her. Knowing Draco already, Erik wouldn't stop. Hermione thought to trust Draco. He knew how to handle his older brother she hoped. Hermione's eyes grew heavy at the thought. The evening had made her tired. She was sick of the constant torment. Something always awaited her around each corner and it was nothing good. Nothing she could look forward to. Hermione closed her eyes, laying back, yawning and falling asleep. Dreaming her troubles away until Draco came back for her.


	7. The Hunt

**AN:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry that my uploads haven't been consistent. I've just been getting situated with school. So I've been a bit busy. Anyways, thank you for being patient. On with the story.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just twisting it for the pleasure of my own and others.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual assault and mentions of rape.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she felt a cold, clammy hand on her shoulder gently shake her. She opened her eyes shocked and jumped to see Mipsy next to her face with a gentle smile. The day had grown dark. Past sundown. Hermione looked around the room. Nothing was out of order since Draco had left. _Had he not returned since? Where is he?_

"Mipsy is sorry Ms. Hermione. So sorry. Master Draco ordered Mipsy to fetch you." Mipsy clasped her hands together and smiled softly again. There was no clock in Draco's room so there was no telling what time it was. Though her stomach growled in response it was politely ignored.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, yawning and swinging her legs to the edge of the bed to hang. The small elf paced slowly, making preparations of some sort but Hermione felt too groggy to notice.

"The time is half past seven Miss. Dinner time approaches. Master Draco is currently having a meeting with the master. Mipsy is here to fetch Ms. Hermione and make her ready. Mipsy was given this Dress with these shoes." The elf turned and snapped her fingers to levitate the dress to be viewed. Hermione wiped her eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of her blurry vision. There she saw an elegant red gown. Shoulder less with a beautifully ruffled bodice. Like flowers. The skirt of this one also poofed but slightly. The train of it decorated with red flowers as well. Hermione's eyes widened, looking at the shoes. Golden heels, almost Grecian style. One of the most elegant she's ever seen. At first, she seemed a bit too speechless to respond. It was too much. Then she noticed a look of worry cross Mipsy's eye.

"Who's getting these clothes for me? Who's dressing me in such ways?" She asked the elf. Mipsy looked taken aback. "I'm not a Barbie doll you can't just dress me up any way you please!" Hermione stood, marching toward the window and looking outside. Mipsy grabbed the dress, laying it on the bed.

"Forgive me miss. What is Barbie? It isn't Mipsy Miss. The masters have clothing designers. Master must've had them ordered. Or Mipsy thinks it was Master Draco. Mipsy should be punished..." Hermione turned to see Mipsy bowing to her apologetically. Hermione felt bad instantly. Here she was complaining about the clothes she'd been receiving while these elves wore nothing but rags. The same every day.

"Forget it. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean to seem upset or entitled to anything. I am thankful you're here. I'm just a bit confused from waking up so abruptly. I'll change right away." Hermione moved to the elf. Mipsy smiled and nodded to her, snapping her fingers as the dress disappeared. She heard a rush of water running in the bathroom and thought it must've been the shower.

"Quick wash now Miss. Mustn't keep the Masters waiting." The elf pushed her into the bathroom almost harshly but Hermione did consider that they wasted a bit of time to begin with. She moved along, no longer complaining.

* * *

After dressing Mipsy placed another hair and makeup charm quickly before they left the room and on their way to dinner. Hermione still wasn't used to it. Everything was easier in the wizarding world.. or so she thought. She still wondered where Draco had been the entire day. _With his father of course, but doing what? What is this business they speak of?_

"Well well, Ms. Granger. Fancy meeting you here." Hermione jumped slightly. She didn't think that this man was THAT persistent. Being too busy with her thoughts to notice him stalking. There Erik stood, leaning on the wall next to Draco's door with a look of interest on his face. Mipsy had quietly gasped as well at the intrusion. This clearly wasn't expected at all.

"Sir, Ms. Hermione is to be in the dining hall in less than five-"

"You've been dismissed servant." Erik interrupted. His cold glare hard to miss. Soon after Mipsy apparated not saying another word. Hermione was now alone with this deranged psychopath... again.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Hermione asked, backing a bit away to provide more space between them. It was strange the way he eyed her. Like a glass of water after barely surviving in the Sahara for weeks on end without food. She tried to best to seem stronger and not to cower. To not show any weakness to his threats.

"This is my home. I can be where I please, look at what I want. Might I say, you look particularly... delicious tonight." Hermione felt her cheeks heat in response. She looked away from his eyes though he wasn't looking into hers directly. She felt sick again at the way he looked at her as he pushed from the wall to stand in front of her.

"Besides, who are you to question me? You're a woman. Your place is following orders beside a man. I do stress 'man'. I hardly consider my pathetic brother a man." Erik chuckled as he looked to her cheeks. He moved closer just then. Hermione couldn't move any further as she was backed against the wall. She refused to look him in the eyes. The way these purebloods viewed women was a disgrace. It felt that way to her at least. She was raised in believing equality between the sexes as well as social class and race. It was almost as if she had fallen down a rabbit hole, ending up in Wonderland. Everything was opposite here. Hermione felt suffocated. He was too close now. So close that she could smell his overwhelming cologne. A smell that she would never forget now. It reminded her of when Draco first pursued her at school.

"Hm. Look at this, red as a tomato. And I see my brother gave you his ring... Is that what makes you wet? Are you a gold digging whore? If that's the case, I can give you so much more if you desire. " Hermione felt her body begin to shake slightly as he reached his finger to her left cheek, sliding it softly against the skin there. Erik was significantly taller than her, bigger. A little bit bigger than Draco which still intimidated her.

"A lot more. So ripe, soft. You really are untouched, aren't you? Getting red like that at a mere comment. I find it quite adorable, amusing. Hmm. What spell did you cast on me?" Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. She didn't know what to expect. If this man was really dangerous or not. If he really was a murderer like Draco said. His hand moved from her cheek down to her cleavage slowly. He had already crossed the line and he knew it. Hermione instinctively slapped his hand away, trying to move from him but failed as he grabbed her wrist entirely and slammed her forcefully back in place in front of him. His face moving dangerously close in front of hers fit with a glare. As if he were to growl.

"You have no right to touch me..." She tried to say, but it came out from her lips more in quiet sobs.

"I have every right. You belong to no one yet. Seems you need to be taught how to act around real men. How dare you lay hand on me like some fucking peasant. Do you know who I am?" Erik growled which made Hermione whimper. She was scared. Without Draco there to protect her she was hopeless. "If only you were mine... I'd drag you in this room and fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk for a week. Teach you how to respect a real man. My brother doesn't seem to have the balls. My own fucking blood. You want that to happen little mud-blood?" He growled again, his face moving closer to her neck. Hermione struggled to get out of his grasp.

"What is it about my brother that fancies you hm? Is he kind? Does he make sweet comments to you? I can be gentle when I want to. When I find it's deserved." His nose glided along the skin of her neck, making her shiver instantly. She heard him groan as he inhaled her scent. _This is wrong... so wrong._

"P-please stop..." She begged quietly, afraid he would bite or worse. The tears she held fell down her cheeks. His grip on her wrist had gotten tighter as he continued the assault as she tried her hardest to pull away. She felt entirely helpless. It's happening all over again.

"Erik! Step away from the girl immediately!" Hermione let out the breath she was holding as Erik let go of her. She quickly wiped the tears that fell as she looked to her savior. There stood Narcissa about five feet from where they stood. She looked apologetically at Hermione and full of rage at Erik. Though he chuckled at the altercation. It was all just a game to him.

"This is hardly your business mother. Always sticking your nose in other affairs. Does father allow that?" Hermione moved further from Erik, grasping at her wrist which throbbed in a bit of pain. It was something she was used to, unfortunately.

"Don't you dare speak back to me boy. I'm your mother and raised you as such. She is my business. Hermione is to marry Draco. Keep your grubby hands and your hormones in check. You're an adult." Narcissa moved to Hermione and ignored Erik looks of malice, helping her to her feet and pulling her along. Hermione never felt more like a rag doll. Being torn between two people all the time. She didn't care or dare look back at Erik.

"Yes... Those are the current arrangements, right? I've spoken with father already. He's considering other plans-"

"Nonsense. Not if I have a say he won't. She's half your age, barely. If I see you near her like this again I will inform your father of your barbaric actions." Narcissa turned to Hermione, walking away from Erik with her at her side. Hermione heard him scoff at her words as they moved far enough from him down the corridor and into another. Narcissa held Hermione at her arm softly and they soon entered the tea room where she must spend most of her time. The interior filled with a bookshelf, a desk, and a coffee table. It more resembled her mother's home office. Hermione guessed that's what it must be. Narcissa placed Hermione on the small sofa facing the window as she locked the door shut and sat across from her.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Narcissa asked politely. Not smiling because of the newly arisen circumstances. However, Hermione was too shaken up to accept her offer. She merely shook her head, Grasping at her own shaky hands and looking to her lap.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my family. Erik especially. It always seems that the first born is less selfish but it is quite the opposite here. It seems Draco has inherited more of my traits as Erik acquired more of Lucius. He reminds me of my husband in his own actions. My son, Draco. He does care for you. I've never seen nor heard him speak of someone so dear. As you know, we did speak earlier." Narcissa poured her own tea. She must not fancy the use of house elves as much as Eric or Lucius either. Draco hadn't either. Though the fine china was hard to miss. Narcissa had an elegance to her fit for a queen. It must have something to do with her being pure-blood. Hermione couldn't know. She simply nodded. Not knowing what to say. She knew how much Draco had changed throughout the year.

"He- It was rough in the beginning at school, but yes I suppose he's come around to being more kind than he was." Hermione said quietly, finally looking at Narcissa. Draco's mother smiled sweetly at her, placing her tea on the coffee table.

"He does have a way of showing off to his peers. He may have thought to uphold his image. Our family is seen to be the most ruthless in the wizarding community. We are one of the sacred twenty-eight. Of the purest wizarding families to be exact; my family included, the Lestrange's. It must be so hard on him, but Draco is really a sweet boy under all of that. If he caused you trouble I do apologize. I know he did. However, there are a few things I wished to discuss with you. I trust you know how purebloods view women in the wizarding world?" Hermione nodded, frowning. She did know. Hermione remembers the statements Draco made to her at school. About how women should only be raising children in the household. As well as staying out of business and remaining a wife. She also heard tons from that monster that attacked her in the corridor.

"Our views of women are stuck in more... primitive ways. My father raised me this way. I was also expected to remain at home to raise my children. Pureblood women are allowed to work but it's quite different for women born of Muggle families. You see, Muggle-born women don't have much choice. Since their birth fathers are Muggle they don't need to be courted. No permission is required of the father for marriage. You were chosen by my son. I was chosen by Lucius and my father accepted. I had the choice of marriage. It was more pressured. Purebloods view muggle-born women more as incubators. It's a way of destroying the Muggle born gene. That's how Lucius and many others see it. It is very rare for a Pureblood wizard to want marriage with a Muggle-born woman. My son, Draco, wants you as a wife." Hermione nodded, feeling a bit furious at the way purebloods viewed the world. Though the majority of those in the wizarding world didn't share these views. Hermione thought herself to be just as good or better than most men in her studies. It wasn't fair.

"I wasn't given a choice. I can never see my family or my friends again. He told me this and... I've since accepted that. It was either that or my parents and friends be killed. I don't understand why he chose me. Draco, your son, he terrorized me at school. He hated me the first year. I don't know where his feelings for me came from. I was so afraid and confused. At times I wished that I never acquired magic ability. So that everyone could be safe from this. I'm just confused because... Draco told me that he loved me earlier." Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't control them this time. It was the first time she actually told someone how she felt about the entire thing. The first time anyone asked about how she felt. All that was left for Hermione was the feeling of being trapped. Narcissa frowned, sighing softly.

"I know he loves you. He told me. Though he didn't need to. I saw the way he looked at you when you first arrived here. Your beauty is very rare as well Hermione, I must admit. With Lucius, our marriage wasn't founded on love. It was just... a merging of family's and finances. That's how it goes for a lot of the pure-blood families. Love is something that is almost forbidden in our custom. The primary reason for marriage is to produce pure can look at it as a business transaction. Are you confused about your feelings for my son? Has he been cruel to you since you arrived? And... Draco is hardly capable of murder. He couldn't even put his own dog down, Marcy. A few years ago when she was sick. He cried for months on end. Erik was cruel in his ways and did it for him. It was a bloody nightmare I tell you. I suppose he told you this to pressure you. It's certainly done more harm. I apologize. I do. It must've been frightening. Please don't mention I told you all of this." Hermione bit her lip softly and nodded. _So it was all a lie?_ _Could I've avoided this all? My parents, we're never going to die?_ Hermione had many questions. Some she feared to ask. Others unimportant. There was still hope after all.

"However, please don't get me wrong. Draco isn't capable of murder yet, but Erik is. As well as my husband. Erik wasn't always like this. Ever since he went into the business with Lucius and the dark lord he's become cold. He's been married over three times as a result. It seems he doesn't like to keep the same woman at his side. I've never seen him act this... persistent with a woman before though, with you. It must be the fact that Draco chose you. They've always had a sibling rivalry. Competition of sorts. Draco's being included into the family business this year. I know you don't know much of it. I don't either. Women, wives especially are kept out of these business affairs. If it's even to be considered 'business'." _So he's going to be a death-eater to? Would he end up being the same as Erik? A cold murderer_? Hermione felt a look of worry cross her features. Narcissa noticed.

"Oh no, dear. There's nothing to worry about. I know what you fear. Erik and Draco are both drastically different. Erik's never loved a woman, I know this. I hardly think that Draco's love for you would change. He is growing to be a very loyal man. That's why he wants to marry you. Lucius almost forbid it. The fact that you receive such high marks in your classes must've changed that. He believes that it would better the offspring. Now... do you love my son?" Narcissa asked, looking at her with worry on her face as well. _Do I love him? I don't know. Do I?_

"I- I don't know if it's love. I've never experienced that kind of love. I don't know how I could, but, Draco told me that he would protect me with his life. He told me that he would go to Azkaban for me... Kill for me. I suppose it would take a while for me to figure it out. We don't have that much time though, we will be married soon. Do I really have to go through with this? And do you know why Erik... why he...-"

"I don't know what my husband would do if you refused. It's safe to say that, yes. You must go on with it. I don't want to see you or anyone else hurt. I'm sick of the violence. I don't know Erik's intentions either but I won't allow it. I've seen enough suffering. I know that Erik tends to be a bit rough with his women. He's far too old for you and I don't expect Lucius to agree with whatever propositions came up. Draco is in a meeting with Lucius now as we speak. They will arrive at dinner soon and so shall we... oh, and you do look very beautiful tonight dear." Narcissa smiled at her as Hermione did the same. She nodded, looking at the clock on the wall. It was now 8 pm. Mipsy told Hermione that dinner began close to 8:15 but being early was the proper thing to do. She knew Erik would be there as well. Hermione didn't know if she should tell Draco what happened or not. It would cause more trouble. Trouble that Hermione didn't want to be the cause of. Narcissa stood, snapping her fingers and making her tea disappear. Hermione stood as well, walking with Narcissa to the dining area as they left the tea room. No more words were shared between the two. Hermione suspected it was because she didn't want to be overheard. She wondered what Draco's father planned for him, and also what her future entailed. For now, it was unknown.


End file.
